Memories Of Our Past
by Gl33k
Summary: Rachel finds an old photo album, from her life with Finn, and their six year old son wants to know about the pictures. Little stories from their relationship and friendships with the Glee club. AU
1. Look What I Found

_**So, I got this idea today, which I haven't been getting a lot. I think this is my mind trying to put me off updating my other stories :/ Anyways, here is a fluffy Finchel story :D**_

_**This is the introduction story and the next chapter will probably be up soon :) Enjoy and review :***_

_**Chapter 1.**_

"Mommy, have you seen my scooter?" Chris asked Rachel.

"Your scooter? You haven't used it since we got it for you at Christmas!" Rachel pointed out.

"I think it's still in the box." Finn added, laughing.

"I want it now." Chris smiled.

"Why?" Finn asked the six year old boy.

"Well, Mark got one for his birthday and I want to show him mine, so we can go racing!" Chris jumped up and down, getting excited.

"I don't know where it is, sweety." Rachel told Chris.

"Mommy, please find it!" Chris started to get upset.

"Fine, we'll look for it." Rachel caved in.

"Told you I'd use it!" Chris said.

"Less of the attitude, or we're throwing it out."

"Sorry mommy." Chris hugged Rachel and went outside.

"He's not going to help? Rude." Finn said, sarcastically.

"Okay, you look in the garden shed, I'll look in the basement." Rachel smiled at Finn.

"I'm only getting the garden shed because you think there's rats in there." Finn looked at Rachel suspiciously.

"I swear I heard something in there yesterday!" Rachel said to Finn.

"I got it." Finn kissed Rachel on her forehead and went into the shed.

* * *

"Honey, I couldn't find it." Finn shouted down the basement.

"Oh, I found it about twenty minutes ago." Rachel shouted back up to him.

"Wait, why didn't you tell me?" Finn went into the basement.

"Looking through some of our old stuff." Rachel answered.

"Is that an old photo album?" Finn asked, looking at what Rachel was holding.

"Yeah, there's some lovely pictures in here." Rachel smiled.

"Okay, let's look at them." Finn sat beside Rachel and opened it.

"MOMMY!" Chris shouted.

"Yes sweety?" Rachel turned around, scared.

"I'm hungry. When's dinner?" Chris asked.

"I'll put it on now." Rachel got up and helped Finn up too. "He's definitely got your appetite."

"He's definitely got your pair of lungs." Finn added.

* * *

"Daddy, what's that?" Chris pointed to the photo album in his hand.

"It's an old photo album." Finn replied.

"I know that! Can I see it?" Chris asked.

"When you're eating spaghetti? No way. When you're finished and all cleaned up, we can look through it together." Rachel handed Chris the bowl of food. They all sat down and started eating.

_**So what did you think? Hope you enjoyed :D The rest of the story will take place the same day, not a chapter for each day, btw :)**_


	2. New Friends

_********____**Sorry for the late update. Had so much work to do, my birthday was on Tuesday and I had badly injured my foot on Friday...that is my excuse ;) I'll try and update more regularly, but I do have really important exams in four or five weeks -_- June 6th :'(**_

_********____**So this is AU, I want to make as much cute pictures as I can :D **_

_********____**The italics is Finn and Rachel talking, while the normal font is what happened and the conversations.**_

_********____**Thanks for the reviews, hope you like the first picture :)**_

_********____**Chapter 2 - New Friends.**_

"Mommy! I'm finished! Now, can we look at this?" Chris came passed her the photo album.

"Sure, let's see. What about each night, we look at one picture?" Rachel asked.

"Okay." Chris answered.

"Won't that take a long time?" Finn asked.

"Trust you to come up with that excuse." Rachel laughed to herself and opened the photo album.

**(The first picture is a picture of Rachel and Finn, asleep on each other. They are four years old at the time.)**

_"I remember that day so well! That is the day I first met your father."_

"Mommy, who is the girl over there?" Finn asked Carole, pointing out the window.

"Finny, that is our new neighbours." She answered. "Lets go over and say hello."

"I don't want to." Finn said stubbornly.

"Finn Christopher Hudson, we are going over there right now!" Carole said in a stern voice.

"Fine." Finn put his shoes on. "I don't even want to know them."

"You never know, that pretty little girl may soon turn out to be your wife." Carole smiled.

"I'm never getting married. Girls are yucky!"

"Okay, fine. Well, lets just say hello." Carole laughed.

* * *

"Daddy! Someone is at the door!" Rachel shouted from the hall.

"Can you get it sweety?" Hiram shouted back from the kitchen.

"I can't reach!" Rachel shouted back.

"I got it." Leroy ran into the hall and opened the door.

"Hello, I'm Carole." Carole smiled politely. "This is Finn. Say hi Finn."

"Hi." Finn said shyly.

"We just want to welcome you to the neighbour hood!"

"Hello, I'm Leroy. This is our daughter Rachel. Hiram is just in the kitchen making dinner. Please, join us."

"Well, I don't want us to be any trouble." Carole said.

"Not a problem! Just two more plates!" Leroy laughed, and Carole joined.

Finn looked at Rachel, who was sitting on the steps with a doll. She wasn't playing with it, she was just looking at it. Finn looked down at his feet. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to be home, eating ice cream. His mother was talking to the tall man, and he was just left alone. He didn't like it.

"Finn, your mother told me you're four. Rachel's the same age." Leroy smiled.

Rachel looked up at the mention of her name. She placed the doll on the step and stood beside her father.

"Rachel, why don't you show Finn your room?" Leroy asked.

"Okay." Rachel said shyly.

* * *

_"I was expecting her room to be full of lots of girly things, so I wasn't very happy about going there!"_

"It's not decorated yet, so it's not very nice." Rachel said, as they were walking up the steps.

"You forgot your doll." Finn handed it to her and she smiled.

"Thank you. She's my favourite. Whenever I'm sad, scared or nervous I play with her." Rachel explained.

"Are you sad?" Finn asked.

"No, I'm scared. I don't like moving. I'm scared no one will like me and that I won't have any friends."

"I can look out for you." Finn suggested.

"Thanks. Okay, this room here." Rachel opened the door and showed Finn around. "That's the bed. That's the toys and that's the TV!"

"You have a TV in your room?" Finn asked, amazed.

"Yeah, it's only a small one." Rachel replied. "Wanna watch a movie?"

"Okay! What do you have?" Finn asked.

"I was going to watch Snow White, but my dads wanted me to go downstairs." Rachel said.

"We can watch that. Wait, you have two dads?"

"I'll put it on. Yeah, do you?" Rachel asked.

"One mom. My dad died when I was a baby. I don't remember him." Finn answered.

"You can borrow one of mine if you want." Rachel offered. She sat on the bed, and Finn sat beside her.

"I've never seen the movie before. I'm guessing it's very girly." Finn groaned.

"Yeah, but if you don't like it, tell me and I'll turn it off. We can play a game." Rachel suggested.

"Okay, but only if I get bored of it. I want to watch it." Finn smiled at her.

They both sat beside each other and watched the movie. Hiram brought their dinners upstairs, so they could watch the movie. Finn loved it. He wouldn't admit it, but he loved it. Rachel could tell that he did, but she didn't say anything.

"I want a prince like that when I'm older." Rachel admitted.

"Huh?" Finn didn't understand her.

"I want a man to kiss me and save me, so I could live happily ever after with him." Rachel added.

She got off the bed to take the movie out and yawned. Finn did too, but didn't go downstairs. He didn't want to leave Rachel. She hopped on the bed beside him, and they ended up falling asleep. It was dark by the time Carole went up to get Finn. She noticed they were asleep and decided to take a picture. She had fallen asleep on his shoulder, and his head was resting on hers.

"They are so cute together." Hiram said to Leroy and Carole.

"I'll send you a copy of that. It's so cute!" Carole smiled and went over to wake Finn up.

"Don't wake Rachel up!" Finn said to his mom.

"I'm already up." Rachel yawned. "See you later Finn!"

"We'll be downstairs, come down as soon as you're ready." Carole said to Finn, and they walked downstairs.

"See you later. Oh, wait." Finn went over to the bed and kissed Rachel on the cheek. "I kissed you, so we can live happily ever after together."

_**Review? :)**_


	3. You've Got A Friend In Me

_**Thank you to noro, FinchelFan728, FinchelLoveHearts, lostintransmission and FinchelMonchelForever for your kind reviews :)**_

_**Here's the next chapter. I wrote the chapter which is going to be after this chapter, before I wrote this, by accident, so technically I would have uploaded sooner ;) But still, enjoy and review :D**_

_**Chapter 3 - You've Got A Friend In Me**_

"Daddy, whats on TV?" Chris asked Finn.

"I'm watching a movie called Saturday Night Fever. This is a really good movie." Finn answered.

"Why is his pants so tight?" Chris asked, shocked, which made Finn laugh.

"Come on, let's look at the pictures." Finn turned the TV off and walked into the kitchen, where Rachel was staying.

"Mommy, where's the pictures?" Chris asked.

"Oh yeah, here it is." Rachel took it from the shelf and placed it on the table.

**(The second picture is of Finn and Rachel in their pajamas, sitting beside each other.)**

_"That was our first sleepover, wasn't it? It was at my house because your dads had to go on an emergency business trip and we looked after you. It was so much fun!"_

"Thanks again Carole, for letting Rachel stay with you for the night." Hiram thanked Carole.

"No problem. Plus, you look after Finn when I need you to." Carole pointed out.

"Okay, I don't want to be rude, but I have to go now, our flight leaves in two hours. Rachel be good and I'll see you tomorrow!" Hiram kissed Rachel on the cheek and left.

"Hello Rachel! Do you know what you want to do today?" Carole asked.

"I don't mind." Rachel replied shyly.

"Come on honey, no need to be shy, you practically live here!" Carole laughed, which made Rachel blush.

"Hey Rachel!" Finn said, running down the stairs.

"Hey Finn." Rachel waved.

"Want to go to my room and play?" Finn asked.

"Okay! Sounds fun!" Rachel followed him up the stairs.

"Guys, dinner will be ready in an hour." Carole informed them.

"Mom, don't forget, Rachel is a vegetable." Finn said, which made Carole and Rachel laugh.

"I'm a vegan Finn!" Rachel said, while laughing.

* * *

"I love your mom's vegan lasagna." Rachel told Finn, when they were finished their meal.

"I prefer the meat version." Finn added. "Anyways, what do you wanna do now?"

"I'm a little bit tired. Want to watch a movie?" Rachel asked.

"Let's watch Toy Story! My aunt got me for me." Finn smiled.

"That's new, isn't it?" Rachel asked.

"Just out of the cinema. We can pretend to be at the cinema! Let's ask mom for some popcorn!" Finn jumped off his seat and ran to the kitchen.

"Mom, do we have any popcorn?" Finn asked.

"I'll get it ready for you, just put your pajamas on and when you're ready, the popcorn will be ready." Carole replied.

"Okay! Rachel, we gotta get dressed!" Finn shouted and ran upstairs.

"Did he have any Sour Patch Kids today? He is very hyper!" Carole asked Rachel, who just laughed and followed Finn upstairs.

* * *

_"When I walked back into the sitting room, I saw your dad staring at the bowl of popcorn."_

"Finn, what are you doing?" Rachel asked.

"Waiting for you. I won't eat the popcorn until you're ready." Finn said, still looking at the popcorn.

"You can eat it now, if you want." Rachel added.

"Okay!" Finn got a huge handful and ate it. "Nice pajamas."

"Thank you. They are stars because I'm going to be a star one day." Rachel explained.

"Up in the sky?"

"No, in Broadway!"

"What way?"

"Never mind. Is the movie ready?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, I was just waiting for you." Finn pressed play and they both sat down to watch it.

* * *

"I love that movie." Rachel told Finn.

"Same! I want to be Woody when I grow up!" Finn smiled.

"Shame I didn't get any popcorn though..." Rachel looked at Finn, a little annoyed.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Popcorn makes me hungry!" Finn blushed.

"I liked the song." Rachel added.

They both started singing You've Got A Friend In Me when Carole walked in.

"Rachel, honey, you have a beautiful voice." Carole said.

"Thank you." Rachel blushed.

"She's going to be a star on Smallway, not in the sky." Finn smiled.

"Broadway." Rachel corrected him.

"Oh wow! Invite me to your shows, okay? Here, let me take a picture of you two, in your cute little pajamas." Carole took the camera from the table. "Say 'Cheese'!"

"Cheese!" They both smiled.

"Okay, off to bed now. Goodnight guys." Carole said, and they both groaned.

* * *

"Finn?" Rachel asked when she lied down beside him.

"Yeah?"

"Will you be my friend?" Rachel asked.

"I already am you silly goose!" Finn giggled.

"Thank you." Rachel hugged Finn, and they fell asleep.

_**Review please? :) I'll update faster :)**_


	4. Man Down!

_**Thank you to GracieSunset, Finchelfan78, May, Samara (that was actually my plan!), noro and FinchelMonchelForever for their kind reviews :')**_

_**This chapter will start some of the friendships of the club. I'm still trying to start the relationship between Finn and Rachel, so you gotta work with me :) Oooh, and just one more child flashback after this :) It will be quite seasonal :)**_

_**This mightn't be so good, so I'm sorry in advance :/**_

_**Anyways, here is the next one. Enjoy and review :)**_

_**Chapter 3 - Man Down!**_

"Mommy, daddy, it's time for another story!" Chris smiled as he sat down beside his parents.

"Don't you want to tell us how school went?" Finn asked.

"Not yet. I want to see the picture first." Chris replied.

"Okay, let's see what it is." Rachel opened it up.

**(The next picture is Finn, Rachel, Mercedes Santana, Kurt, Puck, Quinn and Mike sitting beside each other on a table in a classroom, holding drawings.)**

_"Oh how I could forget that day? This was one of our first days of school, I think. Those people are from our glee club who we graduated with. At that time, we didn't know we would be singing together though. In fact, we didn't know we'd actually like each other. I only knew your father from that group at the time."_

"Okay, we're going to split the class into three groups, and those groups will work together the whole day and we'll have competitions. How does that sound?" Mrs. Adams said to the classroom full of children.

"Boring." Noah Puckerman pretended to yawn. Santana Lopez and Quinn Fabray giggled at his comment.

"Okay Noah, since you find it so boring, do you want to do some extra work while we do this?" Mrs. Adams asked, clearly annoyed with Puck.

"No miss."

"Okay, good! Now, can I have Mike Chang, Jenny White and David Karofsky at the top of the class?" Mrs. Adams asked.

They all went up, and were named the captains of their groups. Mrs. Adams separated the class into three groups, which meant there was six in every group, apart from Mike's as there was one extra child. Rachel. No one wanted Rachel in their group, apart from Finn. Mrs. Adams put Rachel in their group, which annoyed everyone apart from Finn.

"The first team to finish their maths, wins a prize!" Mrs. Adams smiled and went to hand out the pages.

"Does anyone here know how to do this?" Kurt Hummel asked.

"I do." Rachel answered.

"You do? I have no idea how to take numbers away." Mike was shocked.

"Wait, you're supposed to be the smart one of the class." Mercedes Jones said to Mike.

"I don't like maths." Mike explained.

"Okay, so Rachel, can you help us all finish earlier then the other groups?" Santana asked her.

"I suppose I can try." Rachel replied, blushing. "Here is what I do. Place your fingers out, and if you are asked to take three away, put three fingers down. Count the rest that are left!"

"Okay, sit down at a table, and start working!" Mrs. Adams sat down and started to grade some work.

Finn sat down beside Rachel, which made everyone laugh at them. They both blushed and started working. Rachel was the first to finish, and she decided to help everyone.

"Use both hands Noah." Rachel whispered to Puck.

"Oh, makes sense." Puck whispered back and continued working. He got the right answer.

"Rachel, I'm still stuck!" Finn whispered to Rachel, trying not to get caught by Mrs. Adams.

"No you're not, everything is right." Rachel was confused.

"Actually, I just want to say that I'm sorry for sitting beside you, making everyone laugh." Finn blushed a little.

"It's okay. I prefer this than sitting next to Noah." Rachel giggled a little.

"Miss, we're finished!" Quinn said to the teacher.

"Well done! Here's your prize...some candy!" Mrs. Adams took it from her drawer and handed it out to the group.

Finn's jaw dropped when he saw the bag of Sour Patch Kids. Rachel noticed how happy he was when the teacher gave him a packet.

_"I do love Sour Patch Kids!" _

"Thanks Rachel." They all said to her.

"It's okay. Can't leave a man down, can you?" Rachel smiled.

"Huh?" Finn didn't know what that meant.

"You always have to help someone. Can't carry on without them." Rachel explained.

"Oh okay." Puck thought she was weird, but not as weird as he thought she was.

They had other competitions, which they won one more. They won the art competition.

* * *

"Okay, the final battle! We'll do a race and the winner gets two packets of sweets for each member!" Mrs. Adams brought them all outside. "On your marks, get set, GO!"

They were all so fast. Rachel wasn't the fastest, but she wasn't the slowest. She was in the middle, with Kurt.

"You okay?" Kurt asked, panting.

"Tired. You?" Rachel answered.

"I hate sports. I want to go home to my daddy." Kurt sighed.

"It will be okay. I promise!" Rachel smiled and Kurt smiled back. Kurt caught up to everyone else, leaving Rachel on her own.

"Hey freak!" Dave said, as he ran up to her.

"Leave me alone David!" Rachel shouted.

"Woops. Be careful, the grass is slippy." Dave pushed her and ran off with everyone else.

Rachel had scratched her leg of the ground. She looked down and saw blood on her knees. She felt tears coming, but didn't want to cry in front of everyone. She tried to get up, but her leg was too sore. Suddenly she felt someone tap her back. She turned around and saw her teammates.

"What are ye doing? Go on, I'll be fine." Rachel said, rubbing her eyes.

"Can't leave a man down, can you?" Finn said, repeating what Rachel said.

"You're going to lose now." Rachel said.

"Doesn't matter. As long as you're okay, that's good." Santana helped her up.

"Let's go and sit you down." Quinn smiled.

Finn helped carry Rachel to a table in the classroom. Everyone else stayed outside, waiting for their parents to collect them. They all talked about their favourite cartoons, which Disney princess they wanted to be (well, the girls talked about that, not the boys). The bell rang and they waited for their parents inside the classroom.

"There's my daddy." Rachel said, pointing to Leroy. "Bye guys."

"Wait for him to come in, so he can see our drawings!" Mike suggested.

"Okay." Rachel said, shocked they wanted her to stay.

"Rachel? Hello." Leroy spotted the kids sitting beside her.

"Hi daddy!" Rachel waved.

"Did you guys draw those?" Leroy asked.

"Yeah! We're really good!" Mercedes laughed. "We won Sour Patch Kids!"

"Yummy! Can I take a picture of you guys holding your drawings?" Leroy asked.

"Yeah!" They all said together.

"Big smiles!" Leroy took the picture.

* * *

"I still have my picture somewhere in the attic I think." Rachel said to Finn.

"I lose mine when I got home." Finn admitted, which made Chris laugh. "So anyways Cowboy, how was school?"

_**Review? Cowboy came from the last chapter :L**_


	5. Holidays!

_**Thank you to Bella, noro, redsoxlover34, FinchelLoveHearts and aura for the kind reviews :D**_

_**Okay, I know it's been 22 days since I last updated, but I have really important tests in two weeks that I really need to study for. So, I'm taking a break to update stories :)**_

_**This is the last one of them as children, and it's very Christmassy. I thought of the idea and thought it was cute, so I hope you enjoy :)**_

_**Chapter 5 – Holidays!**_

"Mommy can we look at another picture?" Chris asked Rachel.

"Shouldn't we wait for Daddy to come home?" Rachel asked Chris, smiling.

"I want to see it now! We can show him later." Chris replied.

"I didn't think you'd like looking at these pictures so much." Rachel admitted.

**(The next picture is of Finn and Rachel standing beside a snowman.)**

"_This is the first Christmas I celebrated." _

"What are you asking Santa for?" Finn asked Rachel at lunch.

"I'm not getting anything from him." Rachel informed Finn.

"Why?" Finn asked, shocked.

"I'm Jewish! We celebrate Hanukkah instead." Rachel said.

"Does Santa come at Hanukkah?" Finn asked.

"No, but each night for eight nights, we give presents." Rachel smiled.

"That sounds better then Christmas." Finn said, which made Rachel laugh.

"I don't know. You get to decorate and you have Santa!" Rachel said to Finn.

"Why don't you celebrate with me?" Finn asked.

"Okay! Will your mom let me go over?" Rachel asked, excited.

"Sure she will. I hope." The bell went and Finn and Rachel went back to class.

"_Luckily enough, his mother let me stay. It took a lot of convincing of my fathers though, but they allowed me to go over for Christmas."_

"Rachel! Merry Christmas!" Carole beamed as Rachel was dropped off at the Hudson house.

"Thank you for letting me stay here for Christmas Miss Hudson." Rachel said shyly.

"No problem Rachel. Why don't you help Finn decorate the tree in the living room?" Carole said to Rachel.

"Hey Finn!" Rachel said as she walked into the living room.

"Hurry on! This is the latest we've left the tree. I'm so excited!" Finn grabbed her hand and brought her to the tree.

"Why did you leave it until Christmas Eve?" Rachel asked.

"Because, you need to decorate the tree to celebrate Christmas." Finn informed her.

"Oh, okay."

Rachel helped Finn decorate the house, they decorated cookies with Carole and ate a lot of candy canes.

"Watch a Christmas movie." Carole suggested, when Finn asked her what they should do next.

"Oh yeah, good idea." Finn turned the television on and found a movie.

They sat together on the sofa, watching a movie. They didn't know what it was, but they watched it just because it was for Christmas.

"Mom, what is she holding?" Finn asked Carole, pointing to the screen, when she walked in.

"That's mistletoe." Carole answered.

"What is mistletoe?" Rachel asked.

"It's a plant, which is used to decorate the house at Christmas."

"Do we have some Mommy?" Finn asked?

"We do actually. Anyways, it is a very special plant." Carole added.

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"Well, it's placed on a high surface. When two people go under the mistletoe, they have to kiss." Carole smiled.

"That is yucky!" Finn said to Rachel and she agreed.

"I think it is fun." Carole told the kids.

"That's not fun. You can get cooties from doing that." Finn said to his mother, and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"We'll see about that." Carole laughed to herself and left the room.

"That's weird." Finn whispered to Rachel.

"This movie is boring. Want to go play in the snow?" Rachel asked.

"Let's make a snowman!" Finn jumped out of his seat and ran outside, Rachel slowly following.

"Finn," Rachel said softly when she went out of the house.

"Yeah?" Finn stopped making the snowman and turned around.

"Think fast!" Rachel threw a snowball at him.

"That's unfair!" Finn shouted while brushing the snow off him.

"Okay, let's make the snowman now." Rachel ran over to Finn and started to help him.

"Just because you're my friend, I won't hit you back. This time." Finn informed her and they made a small snowman.

"Did you bring the carrot?" Finn asked.

"You didn't ask me for it." Rachel answered.

"Go get it then!" Finn said to Rachel. "Oh, and get Mommy!"

Rachel sighed and went into the house. She grabbed a carrot, a few buttons, a hat and a scarf. She told Carole that they wanted to show her the snowman.

Rachel went out before Carole to put everything onto the snowman. Then, Carole went outside with a camera.

"Can I take a picture?" Carole asked.

Finn and Rachel stood beside the snowman and smiled. After Carole took the picture, she told them to stay there, as she had a surprise. She went inside the house to get it, and came back with something hidden behind her back.

"Close your eyes!" Carole said to Finn and Rachel.

"I wonder what it is." Finn whispered to Rachel.

"Okay, open." Carole said, standing behind them.

"What am I looking for?" Finn asked.

"Look up." Carole smiled.

Both of them looked up and saw mistletoe. They looked at each other, and blushed. Then Finn ran away from it, which made Rachel laugh. Finn ran inside the house and Rachel slowly followed. Carole smiled to herself and followed them.

Rachel heard Carole come in and heard her talking to herself.

"Just a few more years, and they'll be begging for the mistletoe." Carole laughed a little.

Rachel didn't know what she meant, so she went to find Finn.

"Honey I'm home." Finn called out from the door.

"Hey sweetie. How was work?" Rachel kissed Finn on the cheek.

"It was fine, very slow though. Did you already look at the picture?" Finn asked, picking up the picture.

"Yeah, sorry. Someone just couldn't wait." Rachel looked at Chris.

"Never mind then." Finn went to the fridge to get something to eat. "So how did the test go cowboy?"

Review maybe?


End file.
